Jamás han dicho…
by Risana Ho
Summary: Yuri nunca ha dicho un "te amo", Victor tampoco.


**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice son propiedad de Kubo y sus respectivos colaboradores, solo la historia me pertenece.

 _ **.**_

 **Jamás han dicho…**

.

 _By_ _Risana Ho_

 _._

… _ **oooO*Oooo…**_

.

Yuri Katsuki ama a Victor Nikiforov.

Victor Nikiforov ama a Yuri Katsuki.

.

 _Yuri nunca ha dicho un "te amo", Victor tampoco._

.

Ellos nunca han expresado un "te amo" en voz alta, y lo aceptan, lo comprenden. ¿Por qué? Porque es innecesario.

Las palabras se las lleva el viento, las acciones tienen fuerza propia y se aferran a las personas.

Victor y Yuri viven de ellas.

 _Jamás han pronunciado un "te amo"…_

Pero Victor masajea muchas veces los pies de Yuri después de un largo día de entrenamiento. Yuri intenta aguantar el dolor sin quejarse, necesita horas y horas de práctica para no defraudar a Victor, para no defraudarse a sí mismo. La meta está lejos, él es perseverante.

 _Jamás han formulado un "te amo"…_

Pero el patinaje de Yuri se ha convertido en obra exclusiva para Victor, regalándole esa música que crea con su cuerpo. Esos resplandecientes ojos azules de su entrenador analizan cada uno de sus movimientos y los disfruta. Victor siente las emociones burbujeando en su interior, le brinda una calidez que pensó perdida. La música de Yuri alegra su corazón.

 _Jamás han enunciado un "te amo"…_

Pero Victor por fin entiende que la soledad no es la única forma de hacerse fuerte. Estuvo equivocado, Yuri le ha regalado un ramillete de nuevas emociones. Con él su vida tuvo colores radiantes.

 _Jamás han escrito un "te amo"…_

Pero Yuri comprende que Victor no lo ve como una persona débil, al contrario, Victor anima sus fortalezas en cada competencia, a su peculiar manera. Desea que Victor siempre siga siendo Victor; ese hombre un poco irresponsable en algunas cosas, y comprometido de alma para otras tantas, con razones importantes además. Le enseñó a no temer, a mostrar sus sentimientos, expresarse libre. Yuri siente los latidos de su corazón en las orejas cada vez que Victor le sonríe.

 _Jamás han mencionado un "te amo"…_

Pero Victor abraza a Yuri cuando sus lágrimas lo traicionan, cuando sus inseguridades amenazan con derrumbarlo. Y si cae, Victor le ofrece una mano para levantarlo.

 _Jamás han murmurado un "te amo"…_

Pero Yuri queda en blanco por el repentino beso de Victor al terminar su rutina. Quiso sorprenderlo más de lo que Yuri lo sorprendió a él. Y lo logra con éxito. Las personas a su alrededor son irrelevantes, ahí solo existen ellos. Se miran como si nada más tuviera valor. Nada más tiene valor.

 _Jamás han expuesto un "te amo"…_

Pero Victor reconoce que Yuri le ha brindado sus dos palabras más importantes con L; _love & life_. Acepta un anillo, un voto de confianza para ir juntos por el oro.

 _Jamás han proclamado un "te amo"…_

Pero Yuri es egoísta, y a la vez no. Porque sería el ser más ruin de la tierra si cortara las alas de Victor. Victor Nikiforov vive del hielo, respira el hielo, deslizarse en una pista es como volar y mostrar sus hermosas alas al mundo. Yuri jamás permitiría que el espíritu competitivo de Victor se marchitara a su lado. Prefiere mil veces considerarse egoísta y alejarlo. ¿Lo que realmente desea Yuri? Yuri sólo quiere patinar junto a Victor por siempre.

 _Jamás han confirmado un "te amo"…_

Pero Victor llora al sentirse desplazado, la herida lo lastima bastante. Imaginarse lejos de Yuri es doloroso, han pasado más de ocho meses juntos, y han experimentado sentimientos nuevos, inigualables. Victor atesora cada instante en la rutina diaria de Yuri. ¿Cómo pretende que regrese a la pista si él terminará enterrado en el olvido? Asumió que durarían toda la vida. ¿Se equivocó?

 _Jamás han confesado un "te amo"…_

Pero aceptan que continuarán juntos. Victor asume el reto de patinar nuevamente y entrenarlo al mismo tiempo. Será difícil, no volverán a su antiguo ritmo una vez que se conviertan en rivales. Cierran el trato con la petición –suena más a promesa– de Victor. «Tendrás que convertirte en campeón mundial cinco veces consecutivas, como mínimo». Se traduce a; estaremos juntos por muchos años más, no te dejaré ir tan fácil. Yuri tiene lágrimas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas cuando asiente gustoso. Los anillos brillan.

Bailan juntos frente a miles de personas, pero una vez más esa gente desaparece, los aplausos y los gritos quedan olvidados. En la pista sólo están ellos. Las miradas cómplices surgen, las sonrisas son inevitables. En el fondo de algún lugar el dúo canta:

 _Quédate a mi lado._

 _No te vayas._

 _Tengo miedo de perderte_.

Simplemente no pueden vivir separados.

Saben que ninguna historia es más cautivadora que una que nunca termina. Y ellos aún no pretenden poner el _punto final_ a la suya. Un largo camino está por delante; en Rusia, Japón, o el destino decidirá su próxima parada. Habrá baches, por supuesto, pasarán penas y alegrías, celebrarán los triunfos y llorarán las derrotas, aunque luego se tomarán un par de botellas y terminarán olvidándose hasta del perro.

Es cierto, jamás han confirmado un "te amo" ante nadie; pero la confianza, las sonrisas, el brillo en sus ojos y el apoyo, valen mil veces más que cinco letras.

¿Quién necesita las palabras? ¿Quién vive de ellas? ¿Qué importa lo que piensa la gente al no escuchar un _"te amo"_ que confirme una relación?

.

 _Yuri nunca ha dicho un "te amo", Victor tampoco._

 _._

Las palabras puede llevárselas el viento; los actos, las acciones, los hechos, tienen el peso suficiente para soportar cualquier tormenta.

Victor y Yuri lo comprenden.

 _ **.**_

… _ **oooO*Oooo…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola! Estrenando año, y que mejor con una historia cortita de YOI. Me encantan, Victor y Yuri son tan lindos y merecían algo así de lindo, espero que les haya gustado. No he desaparecido y sé que les debo historias, pero presiento que este enero será de continuaciones. ¡Feliz año 2017!**_

 _ **¿Algún comentario? Siempre son bien recibidos :D**_

 _ **Gracias x leer**_ **\\(°~°)/**


End file.
